Super Junior D&E Tour Part 1
by hyukjae86
Summary: Berawal dari Eunhyuk yang mendesah diatas panggung, hingga membuat si ikan mesum akhirnya memaksanya tidak tidur semalaman HaeHyuk Drabble


**Super Junior D &E Tour**

 **Part 1**

 **Cast : Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Warning : Typo, YAOI**

 **•**

 **•**

11 April 2015

Brak..

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar oleh seseorang yang membuat semua mata yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut segera menatapnya. Termasuk namja manis bersurai merah yang kini duduk didepan cermin besar.

 _Mati aku..._

Bisik namja itu.

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengannya" Ucap si pelaku pendobrak pintu itu sambil menunjuk pria manis bersurai merah itu.

Semua orang langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, sebelum namja itu mengamuk. Kini yang tersisa hanya dua orang itu.

"Mau menggodaku eoh?"

"Kapa? Aku tidak menggodamu, aku mau keluar Hae. Sebentar lagi kita tampil" Namja manis itu segera bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Mendesah sebarangan dipanggung, kau bilang tidak menggodaku. Kau harus menuntaskan semuanya Hyuk"

Eunhyuk segera melirik bagian selatan pria yang kini berdiri didepannya. Bagian itu tampak mengembung dibalik celana jeans yang Donghae kenakan.

"Sebentar lagi kita tampil Hae"

"Aku tidak peduli"

Donghae segera mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk hingga menubruk tembok yang ada dibelakangnya.

Donghae langsung melumat bibir merah itu, Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah. Bagaimana pun ia tak akan pernah menang melawan Donghae jika posisi mereka sedang seperti ini.

"Nghh.. Hae.." Desah Eunhyuk saat tangan Donghae berhasil masuk kedalam kaos nya.

Eunhyuk meremas rambut Donghae sebagai pelampiasannya.

Donghae pun akhirnya melepas pagutan itu saat Eunhyuk memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Hah..Kau ingin membunuhku" Pekik Eunhyuk kesal.

"Kau yang memulainya chagi"

"Sebentar lagi kita tampil lagi Hae" Ucap Eunhyuk yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Siapa suruh menggodaku seperti diatas panggung tadi, kau tahu desahan mu tadi benar-benar seksi sayang" Bisik Donghae di dekat telinga Eunhyuk yang memerah.

Chup..

Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk beberapa kali.

"YAKK..." Pekik seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Berhenti menggarapnya Donghae, kalian harus tampil" Sang manajer yang baru saja masuk segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk dari pelukan Donghae.

"Bisa-bisa nya kau berbuat mesum padanya disaat konser seperti ini" omel sang manajer.

Eunhyuk terkikik geli saat melihat Donghae yang di marahi oleh manajer mereka.

"Hyung..."

Eunhyuk memeletkan lidah nya kearah Donghae sebelum pergi bersama sang manajer. Eunhyuk harus berterima kasih kepada sang manajer karena telah menyelamatkannya dari ikan mesum itu. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

 _Awas kau hyukkie.._

•

"Sesampainya di hotel kalian mandi dan langsung tidur" Ucap Kim Yongsun, sang manajer dari boy band Super Junior.

"Ne Hyung" Ucap kedua namja yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil van yang kini melaju ditengah jalanan kota Osaka, Jepang.

Donghae kembali mendengus kesal, ia masih kesal karena tadi tidak berhasil menggarap Eunhyuk di tempat konser. Kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak mendesah sembarangan di atas panggung, mungkin ia tidak akan menegang sampai sekarang. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah memainkan iphone 6 nya.

 _Lihat saja kau nanti Hyuk, dihotel aku pastikan kau akan mendesah lebih keras dari diatas panggung tadi_

"Berhenti menatap nya seperti itu Donghae" lagi-lagi suara sang manajer mengganggu imajinasinya menggarap Eunhyuk malam ini.

"Kau menyebalkan Hyung" Ucap Donghae ketus kearah Yongsun.

"Besok pagi kalian harus terbang ke Philipina, dan member lain trebang kesana malam ini. Aku tidak mau kalian telat gara-gara kau menggarapnya semalaman Hae" Kata sang manajer menjelaskan.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menggunakan kata 'menggarap' itu" Protes Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja mendengarkan dua namja itu.

"Pokoknya besok pagi kalian tidak boleh telat, atau Hyuk akan tidur selamanya denganku jika kalian Tour D&E"

"ANDWE" Teriak keduanya dengan kompak.

"Lebih baik bokongku sakit dari pada harus tidur denganmu Hyung" Tolak Eunhyuk yang langsung di anggukan oleh Donghae.

Eunhyuk paling benci dengan orang yang tidur nya ngorok, dan sang manajer nya itu jika tidur selalu ngorok. Eunhyuk tidak akan terlelap sampai pagi jika ia harus sekamar dengan manajernya itu.

Sedangkan Donghae, tentu saja ia tidak mau berbagi kekasih nya yang manis dan seksi dengan Manajer nya.

"Kalau begitu kalian jangan telat besok pagi"

"Ne...ne..ne.. Aku akan membangunkannya nanti pagi, kami tidak akan kesiangan" Ucap Eunhyuk menyudahi perdebatan itu.

Akhirnya sang manajer pun bisa bernafas lega. Jika Eunhyuk yang berbuat janji, ia akan tenang karena pasti akan ditepatinya.

•

Cklek..

"Hyuk.." Panggil Donghae.

Eunhyuk berbalik menatap Donghae yang kini bersandar di tembok dekat pintu.

"Aku yang mandi duluan" Ujar Eunhyuk dan langsung meninggalkan Donghae.

Sebelum Eunhyuk melangkan pergi, Donghae langsung menarik tangannya sehingga kini Eunhyuk berada dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepasmu begitu saja hmm?" Bisik Donghae ditengah lekukan leher jenjang Eunhyuk.

Menghirup aroma memabukan sang kekasih yang selalu menjadi candunya.

Donghae menekan bokong Eunhyuk agar lebih merapat padanya membuat satu lenguhan seksi keluar dari bibir ranum itu.

"Ngh.. Hae.." Desah Eunhyuk.

Donghae langsung menggendong Eunhyuk dan membawa nya ke ranjang king size yang ada dikamar ini.

"Hae,, ingat apa kata Yongsun Hyung tadi, besok kita tidak boleh telat Hae" Ucap Eunhyuk saat Donghae melepas ciuman nya.

"Aku tidak peduli, malam ini aku akan membuatmu mendesah lebih keras dari diatas panggung tadi"

Donghae kembali memagut bibir Eunhyuk. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam membelai segala titik sensitif kekasihnya ini.

"Ngh..Hae..." desah Eunhyuk saat Donghae berhasil mememukan nipplenya dibalik kaos yang dipakainya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku tegang Hyuk" Erang Donghae dan menekan kaki nya di selangkangan namja manis itu membuat Eunhyuk mengerang kembali.

Donghae menarik kaos Eunhyuk keatas sehingga tubuh putih kekasihnya pun terlihat sempurna. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja mempunyai kulir selembut dan seputih ini.

Donghae pun membuka kaos nya dengan cepat. Pipi Eunhyuk langsung merona saat melihat bisep Donghae yang tercetak jelas di tubunya.

Dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh nya, Donghae benar-benar terlihat tampan dan seksi.

Jika begini, Eunhyuk pun mau berhenti. Tak pedulikan lagi ucapan manajer nya.

Eunhyuk mengalungkam tangannya dileher Donghae dan membuat bibir itu kembali bertemu dengan bibir tipis Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat melihat Eunhyuk yang mulai agresif.

Kini posisi keduanya pun berbalik. Eunhyuk berada diatas tubuh Donghae.

Jari lentik nya meraba dada bidang Donghae, membuat Donghae mengerang tertahan akibat sentuhan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengecupi dada bidang Donghae, perut, dan turun hingga ke pusar Donghae.

Eunhyuk duduk tepat diatas junior Donghae yang masih terbungkus celana jeans nya.

"Akh.. Jangan menggodaku chagi" Desah Donghae saat Eunhyuk menggoyangkan tubuhnya tepat diatas pangkuan Donghae.

"Akh.." Tiba-tiba Donghae membalik posisi mereka, ia yang kini berada diatas tubuh kecil Eunhyuk.

"Kau...aku akan membuatmu benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan besok sayang" Ancam Donghae.

Dan malam panas mereka pun lalui hingga fajar.

•

05.00 AM

"AHHH... Hae... aku sudah tidak kuat"

"Sebentar lagi chagi,, ahh,, kau masih tetap sempit Hyuk meskipun aku sudah membobolmu hingga berkali-kali" Ucap Donghae yang masih dengan aktivitasnya semalam yaitu menggarap Eunhyuk hingga pagi.

"AHH..." Desah Eunhyuk saat Donghae menghentakan juniornya hingga mengenaik titik sensitifnya didalam sana.

"AHH..Hae-ah"

"Sabar chagi, aku bentar lagi sampai" Donghae mengusap peluh didahi Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Akh.." Eunhyuk langsung meremas rambut Donghae saat klimaks nya datang. Entah ini sudha yang keberapa kalinya ia klimaks.

Dan tak lama Donghae pun menyusul.

"Hah..hah...Kau benar-benar hebat sayang" Ucap Donghae sambil membawa pelukan hangatnya.

Eunhyuk langsung menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Donghae.

Matanya sangat berat, ia benar-benar ngantuk. Entah ia bisa berjalan atau tidak. Semoga saja malam ini ia bisa tampil diacara Best of Best di philipina.

Teeeetttt...

Baru sedetik matanya terpejam, bel pintu pun berbunyi.

"KYAAAA!" Teriakan Eunhyuk pun langsung memenuhi kamar itu. Donghae benar-benar berhasil membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman. Badannya terasa remuk, ia benar-benar capek.

Itu pasti manajer nya, Eunhyuk sangat yakin itu.

 _Aku tak akan memberimu jatah bulan ini Lee Donghae_

"YAKK BANGUN, BUKA PINTU ITU"

END

Annnyeong...

Lagi pengen buat drabble moment mereka pas di D&E Tour. Endingnya maksa ya hahaha

Jangan lupa review atau comment ne


End file.
